The Cliffhanger
by Marisoll96
Summary: Natsu and Lucy face a near death experience while battling an earth-shatter wizard. When it seems like all hope is lost, Lucy makes a brave decision that could leave her partner heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

The Cliffhanger

A/N: Okay, so I wrote this story waaaayyy back when I first started writing and I reread it a couple weeks ago and was like, "Damn this seriously needs to be revised." When I saw all the themes popping up for Nalu week I was like, "Sweet, this could go along for Climax day." I dunno, when I think of a cliff I think of climax XD I did write a part two, but I'm probably going to edit that one as well. I'm really sorry if there's still a lot of errors, (Fight scene writing is freaking hard) I'm still trying to finish two more stories! So here it is, now severely edited! Hope you enjoy!

For Climax day, Nalu week

Background: Natsu and Lucy are battling the earth shatter wizard, Rowen, out by the edge of the forest where the ends of the cliff are at. Rowan is an earth shatter mage who can control and manipulate elements of the earth, however, he uses his magic to shatter terrain grounds. After turning a village into stone, Fairy Tail send Natsu and Lucy to go after the baddie. The story takes off right when the two wizards face off with the earth shatter mage.

"Damn-it Lucy, I can take care of him!" Natsu yelled as she stepped in front of him. She completely ignored him, letting herself unfurl her celestial whip. "Are you even listening-"

"I can fight him myself," Lucy said, eyes locked on the enemy. Nothing was going to reassure Natsu on the idea of her fighting for him, but she wasn't going to sit on the sidelines anymore. She was stronger than that.

She began to hurtle towards the enemy with great force. "LUCY-KICK!" she yelled as she struck the earth mage.

"LUCY!"

From the corner of her eye, she could see Natsu ready to charge back into the fight. "No,stay back!" she held out her hand for him to stop. He paused in his tracks. "If you believe in me, you'll let me deal with him on my own."

Natsu growled under his breath. This was his fight, and he wouldn't let anything try to hurt Lucy. Still, if she was certain that she could defeat this guy, he had to put his faith in her.

"Alright." he gave in, "but I'm not happy about this."

Lucy gave a subtle smile. Of course, he was going to be pissed she stole his thunder. Now time to attack. "Etolie Whip!" she cried, sending her whip flying towards the mage. The enemy sneered as he dodged her attacks. "So the blondie can fight after all." He scoffed, "What a surprise."

"Just who the hell are you?" she pulled on the whip tightly. The mage gave a loud cackle, sending shivers down her spine. "Me? You don't remember me, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. Was she supposed to know this guy? His black hair fell just right under his olive green eyes. His tan skin almost identified close to Natsu's, but nothing seemed to ring a bell.

The name's Rowan Terrarose. You might have heard of me as the Earth-Shatter wizard."

"Rowan Terrarose?" Lucy gasped. Now she was starting to remember. Back when she was a child, her father had cut off all charity money to a poor village called, Cassius. Rowan's father was the mayor of that town and went to the mansion to negotiate. He brought his little child, who bragged to her about learning earth magic so he could help with his town. "If your dad helps my daddy, our town can start growing crops again!" she remembered him saying. Lucy had smiled at the boy, and would ask all sort of questions about his magic. When her father kicked them out, she remembered Rowan giving her a scornful look.

"Now I remember you…" Lucy said, keeping a careful eye on him. "You're that little boy that visited the mansion."

"That's right!" he pointed at her. "-And do you know what happened that day?"

Lucy lowered her eyes, "My father-"

"Sent us to our graves!" Rowan cut in, attacking the mage. She hurtled back, landing on herself on the ground.

"LUCY!" she heard right next to her. "I'm alright, Natsu." she slowly picked herself up. Damn, this guy was strong. Rowan smiled, cracking the side of his neck. "Now I get to take it out on Jude's daughter."

"Stop! This has nothing to do with what you did to that city!"

Rowan stopped in his tracks. "Oh?" he replied, jaw clenched.

"You brought a whole city down to their knee's, begging you for mercy. Yet, you still turned them into stone." Lucy caught herself shaking. "What you did to them is unforgivable, and yet you still did it. Why?"

"That rotten city held it's wealth from its people. Do you think a city like that deserves to keep getting richer while the poor are given nothing?"

"No!" Lucy shook her head, "But that doesn't make it right for taking their lives!"

"I'm tired of talking!" Rowan put a hand to the ground, making the earth vibrate.

"Let's fight!"

Lucy charged the enemy and began lashing out at him. "Behind you!" Natsu shouted from behind.

"What?!"

Rowan targeted the mage, sending boulders hurtling her way. Lucy collapsed to the ground, letting out a loud cry. "GAH!"

"It's useless," Rowan shouted from where he stood. "You're weak."

"Damnit…" Natsu was growing frustrated now. Lucy was being thrown around like some kind of rag doll. He needed to step in before things got ugly for her.

She needed to get up and fight. "Up, get up and fight!" Before she knew it she was back on her feet, shaking from the attack. "I...won't..give up." she panted. She could hear Rowan laughing at her for even trying to stand her ground "You're pathetic!" he screamed at her.

"You're wrong." she wiped the blood that was coming off her lip. "I'm stronger than I look."

When Lucy saw her chance, she swung her whip around the wizard, but he stopped the attack just before it smacked him. The enemy held a tight grip against the whip leaving Lucy with only her celestial keys. With her free hand, she pulled out one of her golden keys. She felt confident with this spirit.

"Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"

The celestial spirit popped out in front of her. "MOOO!"

"Finish this guy off!"

"Do i get a big S-MOO-CH!"

"Maybe if you wipe the floor with this guy!"

Taurus charged at him with great speed. He drove the earth mage up with his ax, slamming him up against another boulder. "Y-You think you have the upper hand, don't you," he said, struggling from Taurus's attack.

"It sure looks like it." The blonde winked. "Hell yeah! Kick his ass Lucy!" she heard Natsu behind her.

She smiled. Now it was her turn to win.

"Y-You S-surely underestimated...me!"

Rowan squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his magic power. The earth began to rumble all over again, and suddenly without any warning, the dust from the ground lifted up, creating two boulders on both side of Taurus."

"LOOK OUT!"

"Earth-shatter crush!"

The two boulders smashed into the celestial spirit, immediately closing his gate.

"I'll keep fighting, don't you worry," Lucy promises, putting her key back inside.

"Think you've had enough?" Rowan says with a smirk. He picked up the mage's whip and before Natsu could even jump right in front of her, he slashed it over at Lucy, sending her straight to the ground, cold.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried as he rushed over to his partner's side. She was bruised and bleeding from the side of her temple. "I'm Okay…" she wheezed, holding onto her stomach. "Just let me-"

"-No." Natsu cut her off. He picked himself up and glared straight at Rowan. "I'll finish him off."

"I'm going to kick this guy's ass." Natsu promised, "When I'm done, we're getting you some help."

"Be careful Natsu…"

He couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore. Watching Lucy being hurtled back to the ground was way too much for him to see, and now it was his turn. He cracked his knuckles as his fists turned to flame. "I've had enough of you and your pathetic excuse's." He snarled at the earth mage, "What you did to that village was inexcusable...but what you did to Lucy...THAT WAS UNFORGIVABLE!"

Rowan replied with a wicked laugh. "Bring it, Salamander."

Natsu sprinted over to the earth mage and struck him with a Fire Dragon's brilliant flame attack. Everything came out of him as an impulse. His mind was running wild, trying to keep up with his opponent. He would hit him with his left, right, and swing a cheap shot with is earth magic. His eyes stung with all the dust Rowan had been throwing around.

"Fire dragon...ROAR!"

"A hot-head I see?" Rowan mused, "Let's see how you handle this!"

Rowan lifted the dirt off the ground and created another boulder in a matter of seconds.

"What the?" Natsu muttered just before the giant rock swung his way. The boulder face-planted Natsu sending him flying back towards the ground.

The earth mage laughed as he met the ground with Natsu. "You can't win, Dragonslayer. I'm too powerful."

"I'll stop you…"Natsu grunted, "Even if it's the last thing I do."

The heel of Rowan's boot smashed the back of Natsu's head into the ground, leaving him unconscious.

"Quiet you."

Lucy's eyes widened over Natsu's motionless body.

"NATSU!" she screamed.

She groaned as she tried pulling herself back up. The sharp pains from her injuries stabbed her all over, making it even difficult to even stand. "I have to do something…" she grunted. She knee's was begging for her to drop but she needed to get up. Natsu was out cold, and she couldn't bare for him to continue getting hurt.

Rowan kicked Natsu to the side as he made his way towards Lucy.

"Still up for more?" he smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "This will be easy."

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend." Lucy hissed. "You can hurt me, kick me, beat me to a pulp, but nothing's going to stop me from kicking your ass."

Rowan raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh?" he teased "And if I end up killing both you and your friend?"

Lucy replied with a sarcastic laugh. "I'm a fairy tail wizard." She scoffed. "We can't die as long as we have our emblem embedded in our hearts. We live for our friends. That's what gives our guild strength. The undying love we have for each other!"

Rowan shook his head at the celestial wizard. "Your words mean nothing to me. You're the worst of them all, Lucy Heartfilia. You came from a wealthy family and gave nothing to the unfortunate! You should be with the rest of those I've turned to stone!"

Lucy balled her hand into a fist. She desperately wanted to punch Rowan straight into the ground, but now was not the time to strike.

"I couldn't do anything, Rowan. I was only a child! My father was the one in charge of all the finances, and it doesn't even matter now. The mansion is abandoned and my father is gone! Money doesn't solve problems! Get that through your thick head!"

The earth mage gathered all the dust from the ground creating a giant boulder to hover over Lucy. "I'll send you to hell along with your father. Goodbye, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Natsu raged in and crushed the molded boulder sending it to pieces. "Over my dead body."

Lucy smiled as her partner came to her rescue. She could still see he was injured from his last attack, but that couldn't stop him. Natsu now pissed more than ever,began to strike at Rowan with everything he had. How dare he charge at Lucy! If Natsu hadn't been there in time to protect her, who knows what could have happened.

"I'm tired of you pesky fairies." Rowan snarled at the pair, "EARTH-SHATTER GROUND!" . With a single stomp of his foot, the ground began to shake. Lucy, too scared to move, saw the tree's trembling back and forth over the attack. This was bad. The trees weren't strong enough to hold from that blow. She could hear the tree's creak, giving off a warning.

"Watch out!" Natsu threw himself over, Lucy. Dust swirled around them, making them completely vulnerable in vision. They stood up, scanning everywhere for any sign of the earth mage."Shit, this is bad." Natsu thought to himself.

"I can't see Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"Just hang on to me!"

Lucy clung to the back of Natsu's jacket as they tried to make their way out from the brown dust cloud.

"There's no escape from me." Rowan huffed, "EARTH-SHATTER MOUNTAIN!"

In a split second, Natsu and Lucy went flying over the edge of the remaining cliff.

Lucy had almost fallen straight down if it wasn't for Natsu catching her hand in time. He clung his free hand on a stuck-out root that was by the ledge of the cliff. The two wizards dangled over a two hundred feet drop. It was not a survivable drop if they were to fall.

"Are you okay?!" Natsu shouted over to his partner. Lucy covered with scratches and dried-up blood could only mumble a single yes.

"I'll lift you up!" Natsu promised, "Just hold on tight."

He powered all his strength to his arm, forcing it to support the weight of his own and Lucy's. She could see his distinctive veins pop up on his forehead. "Just a little more…" he grunted. They were almost close to land when he heard footsteps growing closer.

"Oh no, you don't." He heard a voice above him.

"Rowan…." He growled. Natsu's shot him a dead glare as he looked up the earth-shatter mage.

"I can't have you too…y'know…hanging around." Rowan cackled as he stomped over Natsu's hand.

"GAHH!" Natsu whimpered from the pain shooting from his hand.

"Let's see what happens when I let two fairy tail wizards fall to their death."

"As soon as I get up there, you're dead!" Natsu growled, eyes filled with rage.

"We'll see about that," Rowan smirked. He continued to smash his boot over Natsu's hand repeatedly. By now, his hand had to be severely fractured or broken, but he didn't care. Natsu was holding on for Lucy and his sake. If he let go, they would both hurdle to their death.

As Natsu battled through the shocking pain, he could feel Lucy's hand beginning to slip away from him. Quickly, Natsu clenched onto her hand tighter.

"LUCY, HANG ON!" he frantically ordered.

The celestial mage let out a painful whimper. "I…I.." she stammered

"You can do this Lucy….You're strong!"

The blonde looked up at her partner. She could see he was struggling holding on for the both of them. "I'm weighing him down." She thought to herself. Even with Natsu's firm grip on her, she knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto the cliff for any longer. Her hand began to inch away again.

She would drag him down with him and she couldn't bear to think of that. Natsu was so important to everyone, especially the guild. Who knows what would happen to fairy tail without him. Besides, she couldn't drag someone else down that she cared so much for.

If she let go… If she freed herself from his grip, he still could keep fighting.

If she let go, there might be a chance of him surviving. "Yeah…" she thought. "Let him live." At that moment, Lucy knew what she had to do.

She had to let go.

"Natsu…" she sniffled out "Natsu…I-"

Natsu lowered his eyes only to see his partner crying. He had seen her cry before, but this time, it was different. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes pooled with tears.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

She took a big gulp and looked straight into those onyx eyes for the last time.

"Goodbye, Natsu."

"You have to let go…," Lucy demanded.

Natsu's eyes widened at his partners request. "WHAT?!" he snapped, "I can't do that! What are you, crazy?!"

The celestial mage's eyes spilled warm tears down her flushed cheeks. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to do it. For him.

"NATSU! YOU HAVE TO!" She cried, "ITS THE ONLY WAY!"

"THE ONLY WAY FOR WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT LUCY!"

"FOR YOU TO LIVE! YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING!" Lucy yelled, now bawling. "I'll be okay…I'll be with my parents again. I'll get to see them and tell them all the wonderful adventures we shared. It will be okay…"

Natsu, now with a lump in his throat, ignored all of Rowan's bashes to his hand. His own best friend, his partner, laid down her life for him to live. He couldn't live to see a life without her. Her smile…her sassy remarks…the way her forehead creased whenever she yelled for him to get out of her apartment…these were all things he couldn't imagine not living without her. Lucy and he were a team, without her, who would Natsu be?

Lucy…" he choked out. "I can't have you do that…I can't let you go…You mean so much to everyone at the guild…your spirits…and to me. If I let you go, imagine all the pain everyone would go through from losing you. Remember what you said earlier? Fairytail wizards can't die. We live for our friends. Our guild's strength, our love for each other is what keeps us together. You can hang on, I know you can. You're incredibly strong… I just can't lose you Lucy…not again."

"B-But, Natsu…I'm slipping! I can't drag you down!"

"Please just hang on!" Natsu his voice cracked, letting one tear roll down his face. "If you die, I'm dying with you."

Lucy could see only his tear streaked face. He was serious, if she fell, he would too. She had to hold on now, for his sake.

The tension immediately grew between them. Natsu and Lucy knew what had to be said now, and it had to be at this moment. His heart pounded tremendously as he prepared the words he was about to say. Natsu gripped tightly to Lucy's delicate hand. The hand that held her emblem mark.

"Lucy…" Natsu lightly said, the two still dangled over the cliff as Rowan stood above them. "Lucy, I-"

"EARTH SHATTER GROUND!"

And with that, Rowan smashed his foot on the remaining terrain causing the ground to shake once more. Natsu could feel the warmth of the hand that held Lucy disappear. The struggling weight that motivated him to hang on was now gone.

"No…it can't be…"

He looked down beneath him. His heart pounded hard against his chest, louder than a beating drum. There was nothing but his own empty hand.

"LUCY!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Cliffhanger ch.2

Lost

 **A/N:** Originally, I was going to leave the story on the cliffhanger, but I got a lot of requests to continue the story! Yay! I'm glad you guy's liked it! :D So I'm doing my best to finish this story within this month, because I have another idea for a Nalu fanfic (It's a Halloween one!) I hope you guy's enjoy this second chapter, I'm definitely considering in continuing this story especially with the ending I gave. Thanks again for the feedback and the great reviews! Till next time! :D

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary:** Now driven with his emotions, Natsu takes on Rowan to avenge Lucy. However, the fire mage can't power through his thoughts on if his partner is alive or dead.

 **Recap** : _The tension immediately grew between them. Natsu and Lucy knew what had to be said now, and it had to be at this moment. His heart pounded tremendously as he prepared the words he was about to say. Natsu gripped tightly to Lucy's delicate hand. The hand that held her emblem mark._

 _"_ _Lucy…" Natsu lightly said, the two still dangled over the cliff as Rowan stood above them. "Lucy, I-"_

 _"_ _EARTH SHATTER GROUND!"_

 _And with that, Rowan smashed his foot on the remaining terrain causing the ground to shake once more. Natsu could feel the warmth of the hand that held Lucy disappear. The struggling weight that motivated him to hang on was now gone. "No…it can't be…"_

 _He looked down beneath him only to see that she was nowhere in sight._

 _"_ _LUCY!"_

 **Chapter two**

 **Lost**

"L-Lucy…"

The fire mage let out a loud cry as he let the tears fall from his eyes. "LUCY!" Natsu screamed, "COME BACK! PLEASE!"

From above him, the earth-shatter mage cackled over Salamander's loss. "Oh no!" Rowan teased, "Did lil Salamander lose his girlfriend?"

Natsu clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. His veins popped with every heated thought he had against his opponent. He killed Lucy. He made her fall to her death. If it wasn't for his stubborn thoughts of bringing 'Justice', Lucy would be alive right now. But, she wasn't…and for that, he had to pay.

The Dragonslayer powered all his strength to lifting himself back up. "I'll kill you." He muttered under his breath. Natsu's eyes were rosy from the tears he shed, but his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. His facial expression was nothing Rowan had ever seen before. Clearly, he could see that Natsu was beyond pissed off, but some sort of darkness entity waltzed with the dragonslayer.

Natsu slowly began to close the distance the two wizards had between them. Flames erupted under the fire mage's feet and fists. Rowan nervously chuckled over his opponent's power. "Up for more, Dragonslayer?—"

"Shut up." Natsu sharply interrupted. His voice was ice-cracking and it made Rowan's spine stiffen. The earth mage tightened at his words, but did everything he could to show no fear. "You forced the one I love to fall to slip from my hands…for that, you will pay."

Rowan gave a sly smile at his opponent, Natsu had a weakness and now he was going to use it against him. "She deserved it." He blurted, "She was a spoiled brat who didn't share her fortune, for that, justice needed to be served."

Natsu's eyes widened. "JUSTICE?!" He raised his voice, "YOU CALL THAT JUSTICE?! You sent an innocent girl to her death and you call that Justice?!"

Rowan simply laughed over the fire mage's loss. He didn't care what he did, or whose life it cost. The man was a stubborn fool who would only see his way.

"I'll burn your justice to a crisp." Natsu screamed as he began to strike at his enemy, "FOR LUCY'S SAKE!"

He grunted as he attacked the earth mage, punching him to the ground. Rowan, in turn, began to throw and hurtling boulders to towards the dragonslayer, but Natsu punched right through them without any expression of pain.

"You talk about avenging those who are unfortunate, but kill the others who are innocent!" Natsu growled, "That's not Justice, its sick!"

Rowan scoffed at his opponent's assumptions. "How would you know, Salamander?! Have you ever seen the faces of those who are homeless? Have you ever scrounged around for food? Have you?!"

With that, the earth-shatter mage shattered the ground below Natsu, causing him to slip once more. However, Natsu got back on his feet and began to attack his enemy. "I have been in that situation, and it sucks, but I'd rather be on the streets than see a whole village in ruble because of some asshole's opinion on justice!"

Natsu punched the earth-mage up in the air and kicked him back to the ground. The dust around them flew up in the air as Rowan laid limp on the ground. The earth wizard let out a cry as he smashed into the ground. He could feel his body ache and burn up from Natus's attacks. " _This…this is the power of a dragonslayer?"_ he thought to himself. He had heard many things about the dragonslayer, but he never thought he would see him as powerful as this. _"N-No…this is the power of someone driven by feelings. The power of someone who lost something dear to them."_

Rowan tried getting back up, but Natsu slammed his back down, causing the earth-mage to knock out. His mouth hung open as his body laid there limp.

"From ash to ash, from dust to dust."

His task was done, he defeated the Earth shatter wizard for Lucy. He would no longer bring fear to towns and villages and crush them to the ground. His lesson had been learned.

Natsu's heart began to beat fast as he thought of his partner again. "Lucy…" he gasped, "LUCY!"

Imminently he ran through the trail that led him to the bottom of the cliff. He fought back tears as he sprinted through the forest. "Please be alive," Natsu begged, "Please be alive…" He had seen Lucy dead before and he couldn't bear to see her like that ever again. However, he had to see if she there was any chance of her being alive. As he dashed through the trail, Natsu prepared himself to see Lucy laying on the ground, but he didn't prepare himself to run into a soft pink fluffy cloud. "What the –". The fire mage tried lifting his feet from the sticky suffocating pink cloud but couldn't break free. "I don't have time for this! I have to find Lucy!" he yelled out of frustration.

"NATSU!" the dragonslayer heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Who's there?!"

He searched all around him but couldn't see where the disembodied voice was coming from. The voice was soft and light, but still continued calling his name.

"It's Aries!"

"Aries?" he puzzled

Suddenly, the pink cloud dispersed from him and he could see again. From several feet away, Natsu could see the celestial spirit, nervously shaking. She looked traumatized and stricken with fear. "She has to know where Lucy is." He thought to himself.

Natsu cupped his hands and yelled at her. "Where's Lucy?!"

The celestial spirit looked down as tears began to fall from her face. "She behind me…" she sniffled

Natsu quickly ran over to her side only to see Lucy laying on the ground. As he kneeled to his partner's side, he could see Lucy wasn't okay. She was cut up and severely bruised. Her body laid limp as Natsu brought her body closer to him. Tears began to pool in his eyes again. "L-Lucy…" he cracked, "I-I'm so sorry….This is all my fault…"

Aries knelt beside the dragonslayer and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I summoned myself at the last second…" she whispered to him. She looked down at her summoner and felt an ache in her chest. "I managed to use a quick spell to break her fall, but I fear that she fell to hard…"

"You did what you could…"Natsu reassured the spirit. He hadn't checked for a heartbeat, so he nestled his ear along her chest. He listened intensely as he heard a very subtle thump.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Natsu beamed. He could feel the heavy weight leave from his shoulders as he thanked the heavens for Lucy's safety. "She's alright…she'll get to live."

"She's not out of the woods just yet…" Another voice appeared from behind. Natsu and Aries spun around to see Loke walk towards them. "She's alive, but if we don't get her any medical treatment right away, she could lose her life."

The ache returned back to Natsu's chest. He had just danced in joy that his partner was still alive, and now Loke was telling him there might be a chance she could die? "No…" he muttered, "I won't let that happen."

The fire mage scooped up the blonde and held her bridal style. "We'll go to see Porlyusica, she can help us."

The two spirts nodded in agreement. "Right." Loke agreed, "We need to leave now, let's go."

With that, the three of them sprinted to Porlyusica's home.

The elderly mage was sipping on her warm tea as she read the headlines of today's paper.

"EARTH-SHATTER MAGE STRIKES AGAIN!" it read. Porlyusica shook her head. "Such a disappointment." She mumbled as she sipped her tea. The young generation we're so impulsive with their motives. They never once thought about the outcomes or charges they could face. "Fairytail will take care of him, I'm sure."

She sipped on her tea once more, just before her door swung open.

"PORLYUSICA!" Natsu exclaimed as he barged through the door. Loke and Aries followed right behind him, as the approached the elderly mage.

"What's this?" She said now annoyed. "You can't just barge into my home and -."

"W-We need your help." The fire mage panted as he exposed Lucy to her. Porlyusica could immediately tell the girl was in bad shape. She could even tell with the way her spirits looked so tiresome.

"She's only got so much time…" Natsu grit his teeth as thought of those words. "We can't lose her again…Please help us."

"Natsu," Porlyusica calmly said. "I don't know if –"

"Please!" he begged. He bowed his head, exposing the back of his spikey pink hair. "I'll give you everything I have, Just please…please save Lucy…"

The medical mage now swayed by his gestures and emotions motioned the dragonslayer to step aside. "I'll need you to put her on that bed and leave." She ordered.

"I won't leave her." Natsu protested against her demands.

"I need room to work, Now do you want me to save her or not?"

Natsu furrowed his brows and swallowed his pride for a bit. "Alright."

He steadily put Lucy on the bed and tucked a blonde strand behind her ear. "I'll be right outside Lucy, Just keep fighting."

The elderly woman ushered the three outside and insisted for them to wait there. "I'll be back to inform you what's wrong."

"How long is that going to take?" Loke questioned

"Three hours…if not more."

"I'll go and get the others from the guild," The lion spirt said, "They deserve to know what's going on."

"Right." Natsu agreed.

"Aries, c'mon, we've got to head to fairytail."

The timid spirit nodded her head and left with her partner. Now alone, Natsu slumped his back over on the tree that made Porlyusica's house. He ran his fingers though his pink hair until a fractured pain stung his left hand.

"OW!"

He immedeintly scanned his hand and remembered the injuries he obtained during his fight with Rowan. He observed the rest of his body now seeing scratch marks and purple bruises. Natsu was pretty beat up, but nothing compared to the way Lucy looked.

"Lucy…" he mumbled under his breath

He slid his back down the tree until he felt the earthy dirt once more. "She'll be okay…She's in good hands." He tried to repeat to himself. The calming words let his eyelids close and have him wander to sleep.

"Lucy…"

"NATSU!"

The pinkette woke up to the sound of a familiar light voice. He found himself looking upon pink wallpaper and being covered by a warm fluffy blanket.

"C'mon Natsu, we're going to be late." The fire mage felt a gentle hand shake his shoulder. The voice was light and fun, just like his partners. The room he was in reminded him so much of her apartment's as well.

"L-Lucy? Is that you?" he said, now getting up.

"Duh, who else could it be?"

"B-But you're…"

"…late for the rainbow blossom festival? I know Natsu, that's what happens when you decide to sleep in."

"I didn't—"

The blonde tossed the dragonslayer his clothes and ordered him to get dressed. "Lunch is on the table, I'll meet you at the park!"

"Lucy, wait!" he yelled just before he heard the door close. "What's going on?" he muttered. Now, confused more than ever, he dressed in his clothes and made his way to the kitchen.

There, his blue exceed greeted him with a grin and raw fish on a plate.

"I left some fish for yah." Happy smiled, "I ate the sandwich Lucy left you, but you can have the fish!"

Natsu nodded his head and sat in front of his furry pal. "Happy, why are we in Lucy's apartment?" he questioned, still confused.

Happy raised his little furry brow at his friend. "We live here, don't you remember?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I can't remember a thing…the last thing I remember was Lucy at Porlyusica's…"

Happy snorted at the fire mage's words. "She hasn't gone there since Wendy picked up those spells she gave her."

"You mean, she never fell and got hurt?"

"Well, there was that one time you tripped her on purpose, but that was it."

Natsu slumped back on his chair and folded his arms. "Huh…"

"Something wrong, Natsu?"

The dragonslayer shook his head. "No, just weird."

The blue exceed merely laughed, "Weird that we live here? Or weird that you're acting strange?"

"How long have we lived here?" The pink-haired mage asked

"Since you and Lucy started going out." Happy snickered, "You two reaaallllyy love each other."

"We're going out?!" Natsu yelled, with eyes wide open. His jaw hung from his face as he sat there in utter shock. "I finally asked her out?" he mumbled to himself. He kept his thoughts about Lucy to himself for a long time, but never did he think he would actually tell her.

"You guys have been going out for months." Happy informed his friend. "Once Erza and Jellal got hitched, everyone started dating each other."

"Oh yeah? What about you and Charla"?

The exceed stopped his nibbling on the raw fish and blushed. "You don't remember me telling you we're expecting kittens?"

"KITTENS?!"

The blue exceeded merely nodded his head. "Jeez Natsu, it's like you've been in a whole other world."

"Maybe I have…" the fire mage muttered

Natsu looked upon his furry friend, still trying to figure everything out. Lucy and him were going out, Jellal and Erza were married, and now Happy and Charla were having kittens. The dragonslayer let out a big exhale before he slumped back on his chair. "As long as Lucy was safe," he thought to himself, "That's all that matters."

"Natsu, I hate to break it to you, but you're going to be late for the festival." Happy chirped, "If you don't go now, Lucy is going to get mad!"

The fire mage sprung back up, "You're right!" he jumped to his feet frantically, "I've got to go! I'll see you in a bit, Happy!"

He saw her there waiting in front of the grand rainbow tree. Her blonde hair waved with the wind as her purple skirt swayed with it. She looked breath-taking. Like a beautiful paining in real life. Her eyebrows furrowed and lips curved to a subtle smile. She was lost in thought, perhaps maybe of a memory.

"Hey there, Luce." Natsu approached his newly-found out girlfriend.

"Natsu!" the blonde spun around and gave a small embrace. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Me? Not make it? There has never been a year where I didn't make it to this festival."

Lucy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, except Tenerou Island." He corrected

"Much better."

The fire mage wrapped his arms behind Lucy's waist and nestled his chin on top of her head. It felt odd that they we're finally together, but it felt right. Natsu waited for this moment. A chance for them to finally be together. Of course, there was no time for a romantic relationship, considering the countless battles they faced, but now here they were finally settling.

"Remember when you brought me this tree?" Lucy quietly said aloud. Natsu simply smiled as he recalled his actions from years ago. "Yepp, I remember. I got my ass chewed out by Gramps, but it was all worth it."

Lucy chuckled at the memory. "You really loved seeing me smile, didn't you?"

The dragonslayer hugged her tighter, "Still do."

Finally Lucy spun around to face her boyfriend. She remembered feeling a bit timid about the two getting together, but ever since the year they were apart, she never wanted to leave his side. Now that they're together, she felt safe and comfortable with him.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

The blonde's face flushed pink as she tried to come up with the words.

"I-I lov—"

"NATSU WAKE UP!"

A ponding voice shouted above him making Natsu snap out of his dream. "What the hell?!" he yelled to whoever, "I was sleeping."

"It's us, you idiot." The voice came from above him. He looked up only to see Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Charla.

"What were you dreaming about eh, Natsu?" Happy teased, "You had your lips puckered."

"Knock it off, Happy." Erza scolded, "We have other matters to discuss, Natsu…what happened to Lucy?"

Salamander's body stiffened at the question. He felt as if his body turned into heavy lead and didn't even want to go into explaining.

"Grandina needs to know too." Wendy chirped in, "For Lucy's sake."

Natsu gulped as he prepared to tell the team what had happened. "We we're fighting against Rowan when suddenly he had us hanging on the edge of a cliff." He choked out, "I was holding onto Lucy when suddenly Rowan smashed the ground, and the next thing I know, she was gone."

Erza could see his Onyx eyes turn glassy. He had seen so much in one day, and she didn't want to further any more questions. The scarlet haired mage relaxed her face and mumbled, "I'm sorry." to her close friend.

When she turned to Gray, he looked almost as pissed as when Natsu was fighting Rowan. "That Bastard…" he grumbled out, "I swear, if Lucy doesn't make it out of this, that asshole is going to pay."

Erza briskly got up and turned to the ice-mage, "That's enough, Gray." She scolded, " What's done is done, I'm sure Natsu already took care of that menace…what we need to do now is wait for Lucy. We have to support her now."

Gray tch'd as he turned away from his comrade, she was right, Natsu probably beat the crap out of him, but still, he wanted to smash the guy who hurt Lucy.

Suddenly the four heard a creak of a door open. Natsu rose to his feet as they saw Porlyusica step outside, eyes tiresome.

"Is she okay?! How is she?!" Natsu immediately approached the wizard. The dragonslayer was itching to know what happened to his best friend and even more so if she was still alive.

The elderly mage shook her head and gave him sympathetic eyes. Natsu's heart dropped at her gestures. "S-She's gone?" he whimpered out

"She's in a coma right now," Porlyusica exhaled out, "She suffered a major head injury from her fall. I managed to get her heartbeat back to normal, however, I can't say when she'll be out of her coma."

"Can we see her?" chimed the little sky-dragonslayer

"You may, but only several at a time." She ordered. Natsu suggested the others go in first before him since he wanted to tell Porlyusica something.

As the others stepped inside, the elderly mage gave the dragonslayer her full attention. "What is it, boy?"

Natsu fiddled with his thumbs as he looked up at the old woman. "I-I just wanted to say thank you…" he quietly said, taking Porlyusica by surprise.

"You don't have to thank me," The woman said keeping her modesty, "besides, the look of passion you had for saving her, were the same eyes someone else had once for me."

Natsu raised a brow, "Really? Who?"

The elderly mage merely chuckled, "No one you know, c'mon now, your friend is waiting for you."

With that, Porlyusica escorted him inside her home. Potions and tissues covered with blood were all over the household. Lucy's blood. Natsu's stomach got tighter as he approached his partner bed. She was pale and deeply bruised from the fight, but she was breathing. His heart felt relieved as she saw her exhale.

"You can stay the night, but I don't want you making my house more into a mess." Porlyusica said from behind. "You're friends left a note saying they were going to camp out in the forest and we'll be back by sunrise."

Natsu gave the woman a gentle smile along with a thank you. He pulled up a chair and sat beside the blonde's bed. "I'm here Lucy, I'm not leaving you."

The elderly mage left the room giving the two some privacy. "To be young and in love…" she thought to herself.

As Lucy laid asleep in her bed, Natsu began to hold her hand. He stroked the warm ivory hand and began to recall the moment she got her emblem. Her cheerful voice haunted his mind as he remembered Lucy showing him her mark.

"I remember you we're so happy that day…" he whispered out, "I used to think you were kind and gentle…and kind of annoying, but a lot has changed, wouldn't you say Luce?"

"You've become so strong. You've become a fighter and you don't stick to the sidelines anymore. You've saved my ass more than countless times, and for that, I'm grateful….Lucy…You've got to make it out of this coma, for your friend's and spirits sake. We're missing you so much already. When you're ready, we'll all be right here waiting for yah."

Natsu brushed a strand behind her ear when suddenly he felt a strong grip from his hand.

"Lucy?!"

The blonde's eye fluttered open as she stared into the ceiling.

"Lucy! You're back!" Natsu grinned ear to ear. He quickly called for Porlyusica to which she came sprinting in. "You're awake, I'm so happy!"

Lucy slowly sat up from her bed, still dazed. The dragonslayer still clutched her hand, practically ready to give her a big hug. Finally Lucy looked over to the male holding her hand. When she realized he held onto her tightly she tried to break free, giving Natsu a cold look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's wrong? It's me, Natsu." He tried to calm her down.

"I don't know a Natsu, just who are you? And why we're you holding my hand?!"

Natsu's jaw dropped from utter shock. "No…she can't be…" he thought to himself.

"L-Lucy, d-do you know that you're a fairytail wizard?" he nervously asked.

The blonde raised a brow at him. "What's fairytail?"

 **So yeah, that's pretty much the second part. Sorry for a lot of fragment errors and grammatical mistakes. Natsu and Happy were a little out of character, but oh whale's….I hope you guys like and ill update as soon as I can on a next chapter! Thanks so much for the feedback! :D**


End file.
